


Only One Bed

by MythicalMochi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Hotels, Love Confessions, M/M, Only One Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMochi/pseuds/MythicalMochi
Summary: Rhett and Link have shared a hotel bed before. Many times. But tonight, Rhett is feeling bold, and is finding it harder and harder to keep his feelings to himself.





	Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm still very new to writing fanfiction, so I hope this is satisfactory :)
> 
> Feel free to browse my tumblr @santa-monica-yacht-club for more ficlets and Rhink goodness!

Link slid the key card into the handle and opened the door to the hotel room they were given for the night, only to let out a frustrated sigh and turn around to Rhett who was carrying both of their duffel bags close behind.

“We gotta go back down to the front desk. Must have given us the wrong room.” Link said, his tired eyes now tinted with annoyance.

“What’s wrong?” Rhett asked, peeking into the dark room over Link’s head.

“There’s only one bed”

Rhett shifted uncomfortably, the heavy travel bags only worsening the pain in his back from sleeping scant hours on hotel beds and traveling for the past couple of weeks.

“Do you really want to deal with that right now? We can make it work.” Rhett said, not so gently nudging Link into the room. Link was too exhausted to put up a fight, so he pulled his duffel bag off of Rhett’s shoulder and entered the room. Link turned the bedside lamp on, abandoning his bag on the floor with an unceremonious thud.

“Well, unless you plan on sleeping in the tub, pick a side.” Link said, his lips pursed in frustration. Rhett surveyed the room and noticed the AC unit sitting a few feet away from the right side of the bed.

“I’ve had enough of hearing you complainin’ about being cold all night, so you sleep over there” Rhett said, nodding to the side where Link was already standing. Link rolled his eyes, turned to gather his clothes and toiletries out of his bag and headed off to the bathroom.

By the time Link returned, Rhett was already dressed down to his boxers and swaddled into the comforter.

“Not even gonna brush your teeth?” Link asked as he clicked off the lamp and slid into his side of the bed. Rhett only grunted sleepily in return.

“You’re gross, man.” Link mumbled to himself as he yanked the white down comforter up to his ears, a harsh shiver coursing through him. Above his own shivering, he could feel the bed gently shake and hear the sound of a stifled giggle behind him. With a growl, Link clumsily turned around to face Rhett.

“What now?!” He hissed, barely able to make out the features of an amused Rhett with what little light the moon offered them through the curtains.

“Poor baby is always cold” Rhett said, his voice dripping in overdone sympathy.

“It’s not like you’re helping any.” Link said, another shiver jolting him.

“Well, you never asked.”

Several seconds passed with only the whirring of the AC unit and Link’s jagged breathing around them.

“Shut up, Rhett.” Link said with less venom in his voice than before, turning his back once again to his best friend.

Without hesitation, Rhett scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Link, squeezing him back onto his bare chest. Link struggled for a few moments, cursing quietly at the giant securely enveloping him.

“All you have to do is ask, Bo.” Rhett said into the silver-streaked hair, his lips coming to rest against Link’s head with a feather light touch.

Link squirmed for a moment longer, but then slowly sank back into the embrace, the skin to skin contact warming him up faster than he would have anticipated, failing to realize the sudden spike in his pulse may be adding to it as well. They laid quietly for a minute, their breath slowing, but Link’s mind doing anything but. Another shiver ran through Link, but this time it wasn’t due to the chill in the room.

“You still cold?” Rhett asked, his voice sleepy.

Link nodded his head. He wasn’t, but the urge to get closer, to melt into Rhett, to finally sleep in the arms of the man he’d secretly been in love with for most of his life was overwhelming.

Rhett pressed even closer, nuzzling into the brunette wisps, his arms clutching Link in a tight embrace, their legs slotting together perfectly as if they were always meant to do that. Link tentatively brought a hand up, caressing down Rhett’s arm until he found his hand, interlocking their fingers together.

Link couldn’t help the relieved sigh that escaped him, nor the grin that spread across his lips. He didn’t know what this meant for him, for them, for every day beyond this point, or of it even meant anything at all. But at the moment he didn’t care, so long as Rhett didn’t let go. As he slowly started to drift into sleep, he swore he could feel Rhett smiling behind him, too


End file.
